winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Darkar
Lord Darkar is the primary villain of season two. He is an ancient being from the beginning of when all things were created. Darkar is dramatically opposite to the dragon, but like the dragon, he is very powerful. The dragon is the source of energy and light, while Lord Darkar absorbs it, making his essence the opposite of the Dragon's Flame. He kidnapped the pixies, rescued the Trix from their prison and used the Codex and Bloom's powers to open a portal to the Realm of the Realix. Darkar nearly succeeded in his plot to claim the ultimate power and rule the magical dimension, but in the end, Darkar was defeated by all six Winx members, who banished him to the dark realm from which he was spawned. Dark Bloom is Bloom after being turned evil by Darkar's shadow magic. In her first appearance, she destroyed half of Alfea's secret archives, defeated the rest of the Winx Club and sent a piece of the codex to Lord Darkar. In the last episode of season 2, she entered the realm of Realix to claim the ultimate power, initially with the intention of handing it to Lord Darkar, but after Sky professed his love for her, the small drop of good in her was strong enough for her to regain control of herself and she used her healing powers to cure herself of the dark spell. She then returned the ultimate power and helped the other fairies defeat Darkar. Her outfit was black-navy. Keborg is a bat-like creature that serves Lord Darkar as a spy. Appearances Season Two * Back to School (debut) * Queen of Perfection * Rescuing the Pixies * Party Monster * Reaching for the Sky * Homesick * Truth or Dare * Shadows in Bloom * Trouble in Paradise * Last Resorts * Darkness and Light * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Four * The Wizards of the Black Circle (painting) Trivia *Lord Darkar is the first male villain in the whole Winx Universe. *He is also the first main villain to die. *Ogron's ability to absorb the Fairies' powers is slightly similar to Darkar's ability to absorb all energy. The Wizards turning Mitzi and her friends in Season 4 is also similar to how Darkar gave the Gloomix to the Trix and how he turned Bloom into Dark Bloom. Ogron's red hair and Darkar's red color also increases this similarity. *Lord Darkar is a typical Dark Lord, having the same personality as well as all the attributes of most Dark Lords. *His appearance is similar to that of Sauron and Morgoth in the The Lord of the Rings and The Silmarillion books of J.R.R. Tolkien, especially to how Sauron appeared in the The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring movie adaptation, wearing/his body being like a dark armor. Even Darkar's role in Winx Club is somewhat similar to that of Morgoth and of Sauron in the World of Tolkien in the following ways: *In the Rai Version, Darkar caused the destruction of Domino by sending his servers, the Ancestral Witches there to claim the Dragon Fire, just like Morgoth caused the destruction of the Realms of the Elves and of Men in The Silmarillion, and Sauron caused the Downfall of Númenor in The Silmarillion by corrupting the minds of the people of that kingdom. *Darkar's ability to change his appearance recalls the ability of both Morgoth and Sauron to transform themselves at will. *The Gloomix that Darkar gave the Trix also recalls the Rings of Power that Sauron gave to the different peoples of Middle-earth to make them stronger, but to turn them into his slaves as well. *Darkar's servers, the Ancestral Witches somewhat resemble the Nazgûl as they appeared in the Lord of the Rings books and films: once powerful and made of flesh and bones like everyone else, but later becoming wraiths (the bodies of the Ancestresses apparently perished during their imprisonment in Obsidian, and were bound to continue existing in a ghost-like appearance). * Darkar has similarities of some Disney villains: **He is similar to Hades from Hercules. Both have hot-tempers, are ruthless, use other people for their dirty works, make deals with others and are rulers of underground places. (Underworld for Hades, Lord Darkar's Fortress for Darkar). **He is also similar to Jafar from Aladdin. Both have a desire to rule the universe, have pets as sidekicks (Iago for Jafar, Kerbog for Darkar), have the ability to transform into snakes (Jafar turned into a snake to battle Aladdin, while Darkar turned into a snake to force the Pixies to tell him the location of their village), and have imprisoned their respective heroines at one point (Princess Jasmine for Jafar, Bloom for Darkar). **He is also similar to Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Both have pets as sidekicks (Diablo and The Goons for Maleficent, and Kerbog and the Shadow Monsters for Darkar), have put their respective heroines under a spell (in Maleficent's case, she put Princess Aurora in a deep sleep by pricking her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel; while is Darkar's case, he put Bloom under a spell by turning her into Dark Bloom), and have transformed into fearsome monsters before they met their demise (in Maleficent's case, she turned into her dragon form and battled Prince Phillip before he threw the Sword of Truth into her heart; while in Darkar's case, he turned into his Phoenix form before Bloom turned back to her normal self and joined her friends to create a Charmix convergence to destroy Darkar). *Lord Darkar's methods of acquiring the Ultimate Power from the Relix Realm is very similar to Arkham's methods of aquiring the power of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda from the Demon World in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. * Darkar has similarties of some Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Villains: **He is similar to The Overlord from Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu both have no pets as sidekicks (Nindroids and Stone Army for The Overlord and Kerborg and the Shadow Monsters for Darkar), have put their respective heroes under a spell (in The Overlord's case he possessed Garmadon in a light by possessed his on a light in The Dark Island while in Darkar's case, he put Bloom under a spell by turning her into Dark Bloom), and have transformed into fearsome monsters before they met their demise (in The Overlord's case, he turned into his dragon form and battled Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon before he become the Ultimate Spinjtizu Master and back to his father Lord Garmadon purified of evil itself in Darkar's case he turned his Phoenix form before Bloom turned back to her normal self and joined her friends to create a Charmix convergence to destory Darkar). ** Darkar has similarties of some Blizzard Villains *Many similarities can be observed between Darkar and Tathamet of Diablo franchise. These include: *Both Darkar and Tathamet are Deities Gods and Embodiments of Darkness Incarnations of Evil and Polar Opposites of The Great Dragon and Anu. *Many similarities can be observed between Darkar and Amon of StarCraft. These include: *Both Darkar and Amon are Dark Lords. *Many similarities can be observed between Darkar and Sargeras of Warcraft. These include: *Both Darkar and Sargeras are Dark Lords. *Faragonda called Lord Darkar "The Prince of the Darkness" in the original series. But in the fourth Winx Club special, she only refers to him as "the Shadow Phoenix". *Lord Darkar's Rai Voice look is similar to the look of Lord Garmadon from Ninjago. **In Season 1 Darcy said that the level of dark energy in Riven was equal to that of the "Prince of Darkness". It is however unknown whether the "Prince of Darkness" she was referring to was Lord Darkar or not, maybe it was just a metaphor used by her to describe Riven's character. *In the original version, his servant disguised himself as Avalon, while in the Nick special, he himself was disguised as Avalon. *Darkar was never seen during season 3 due to his death at the end of season 2. But he is mentioned in a few episodes. First in The Heart and the Sword when Vanessa tells Bloom when he placed her under a dark spell and Sky confessed his love for Bloom to save her, then in Alfea Under Siege when Stormy suggests to Valtor about setting up quarters at Darkar's Fortress when he wasn't satisfied with his hideout in Andros anymore, and finally in Wizard's Anger when Icy complains to Darcy and Stormy about how they get abused by Darkar and then Valtor. Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Villians Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists